


Broken Dreams

by AbbyMac



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Elimination, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide, survival show era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyMac/pseuds/AbbyMac
Summary: Sometimes, people break.





	Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and it kinda sucks.

As the harsh wind bit at his face, Felix started thinking back on what brought him to the very place he is at now. What brought to the edge of this building. Felix had never been depressed, but he was never particularly joyful either. He was happiest when he was with his members though. There was never a dull moment with the members he thought of as family, but it didn't last. All good things had to come to an end, right? At least they did for Felix. He wasn't allowed to be happy for too long. His members, no, his family were ripped right from him. No more movie nights in the living room. No more hugs from his brothers when he was feeling down. No more anything anymore. His home was no longer his home. Nor would it ever be again.

 

After the elimination, he was made to leave immediately. Barely given any time to say goodbye. In the end, he supposes it was his own fault. He was never any good at Korean. Although Chan attempted to help him study, he couldn't grasp onto it fast enough. He was too slow and that's what killed him. He thinks, maybe this is how Minho felt afterward. Maybe not. After all, Minho is still alive. He was always stronger than Felix. Always will be. Because in the end, Felix couldn't take it. He couldn't take being away from his family. Both of them in fact. He always missed his family in Australia, but at least he had the boys. Now, he had neither. His purpose for living was gone. It was gone and he'll never get it back. 

 

Maybe he was being a bit dramatic, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Stray Kids would move on without him. They'll be sad at first now that he's gone, at least he hopes they will be, but eventually, they will be fine. They'll go on to debut and make music that they love. Chan will be known as one of the greatest producers and leaders in Kpop. The rest of the members will do great things as well. Jeongin, sweet innocent Jeongin, will eventually graduate high school. Stray Kids will be the next big group with sold out shows and billboard top 100 hits. He knows it. He can feel it in his gut. They will accomplish so many amazing things. He just won't be there to see it.

With tears streaming down his face and broken dreams left behind.

 

He jumps.


End file.
